BOKU WA KAMEN RIDER
by Kamen Rider Chrome
Summary: Draco and Jinx share a moment as he shares with her something important. He tells her of the heroes who inspired him to become a hero, the Kamen Riders.


**Boku wa Kamen Rider**

Draco was sitting at the edge of Titans Tower roof again with his legs dangling. The sea breeze blew through his and his scarf flapped in the wind. He loved sunsets. The orange glow that cast itself over the sea was a sight to behold. It was like the color of his flames but instead of being explosive, the glow was calming. Sitting next to him was Jinx. The pink-haired sorceress also enjoyed sunsets. Back with the HIVE she never got many chances to see sunsets since she was busy one way or another and being with her former HIVE gang definitely didn't give her much time for triviality. But, here at Titans Tower, she could see both the sunrise and sunset.

The glow shone of his goggles, reflecting the light. His green eyes would look over the distance, straight at the city the Titans chose to protect. It suffered attacks from super criminals and monsters but the Titans would always come to fight them off and send them away.

Her pink eyes glanced towards him and she scooted closer. She then put her hand over his gloved one. He didn't visibly respond but there was a small smile on his face. She then leaned in with her head on his shoulder. Her hair, styled in a horn-like fashion (though he argued they were like cat ears) tickled his cheek.

Jinx wore her typical outfit, which she'd worn in her days as a villain. A dark dress that reached down her knees with tattered edges along the skirt and long sleeves. It had a indigo collar that was like bat wings and her legs were covered in striped stocking and combat boots. She was also rather petite and she didn't have much of a bust. That was a sore subject with her sometimes since she often compared herself to some other attractive women in the tower. Even Terra was more developed than she was and it made Jinx feel like she was as flat as a board.

Draco wore a jumpsuit which was the same color as his armor, with white gloves and boots. There was also a dragon emblem on his chest and hanging from his neck was a white scarf. Not a cape, but a scarf. Why a scarf? He also wore goggles which he wore around his forehead and he would pull them over his eyes when in battle to protect them. His hair was long, wild, but kept tamed by a braid that dangled from the back of his head. The suit showed off his muscles. He wasn't bulky like Cyborg or scrawny like Beast Boy, but a balanced combination of the two. A midway physique. It had muscle, but it was athletic too.

"So, what's with the scarf?" she asked out of the blue. "Is it decorative or something?"

"I suppose," he responded, his hand going up to touch the fabric tied around his neck. "And...symbolic."

"Symbolic?"

"Have you ever heard of the Kamen Riders?"

Jinx had never heard the term before and it showed in her silence.

"Guess not. I mean, nowadays, not many people know they ever existed," he added with a sigh.

"Tell me about them," Jinx prompted

"I've only heard stories about them, but from what I heard they were great and powerful heroes. Nobody knew who they were behind their masks or where they came from, except for a select few who were their most trusted allies and comrades. Most were said to be Kaizo Ningen."

"Kaizo... Ningen..." Jinx repeated. For some reason she didn't like the way Draco had said the words, judging from the tone he used when he'd said it.

"I believe it means 'altered human', like Cyborg. From what I've heard, the first Rider, Kamen Rider Ichigo, was kidnapped and forcefully turned into a Kaizo Ningen by an evil terrorist organization to be used as a weapon. However, he managed to escape and instead of becoming their greatest weapon, he became their worst enemy and thus started the legacy of the Kamen Riders. Ever since I was a child, ever since I heard about them, I wanted to grow up to become one of them. I wanted to be a masked hero, who rode on a bike to fight monsters. I wanted to become a beacon of hope and a symbol of justice. That's what set me on the path to becoming a hero. All I knew about being a hero I learnt from those stories."

"So, who told you those stories?" she asked.

"My mother. When I was a little boy, she would tell me about the Kamen Riders. I grew up loving those stories and I know all of them by heart."

"I see," Jinx responded. So, these were the heroes that inspired Draco to start on his own path of becoming a hero. "But you still haven't explained the deal with that scarf."

"Oh well you see most of the Riders wore a scarf around their necks, except for the last Rider for some reason..." Draco had said the last part to himself, wondering why the Riders after ZX didn't wear scarves.

"What were these Riders' names?" Jinx asked curiously.

"The first two Riders were called the Double Riders and their names were Ichigo (#1) and Nigo (#2). Then, there was V3 and Riderman. After that we have X, Amazon, Stronger, Skyrider, Super-1, ZX (Z-Cross), BLACK, RX, ZO and finally J," Draco listed. "They were the ones who truly embody the name 'Kamen Rider'." He then told her about their abilities, their enemies, their battles, their losses and their victories as she listened with great interest.

"So, how come I've never heard about them?" Jinx asked.

"Who knows? But I know they are still out there someone, watching over the world, ready to fight against any evil that dares to threaten it. That is why I will continue to protect the innocent and save lives so that I may meet them in person and earn my place as a Kamen Rider myself." There was resolve shown in his expression.

"I believe you will someday," she told him while gripping his hand. "You've already proven yourself to be a great hero."

"Arigatou, Jinxy-chan," he smiled at her. She had faith in him.

To be honest, he'd almost given up becoming a hero. After the death of someone close to him he just wanted to give up. However, as a Zodiac Knight, he still had many obligations. And, even if he was grieving, it was no excuse to abandon people who needed to be saved and protected. He'd lost his will to live, though, but he wasn't going to do the dishonorable thing and commit suicide. Instead, he aimed to die in battle while protecting people. That was the death that was most deserving of a Rider and hero.

However, since meeting Jinx and falling in love, he regained his will to fight and live earnestly. He was not going to give up his life anymore.

"Say, you're a rich boy, right?" she asked, recalling their meeting with his mother whom they had dinner with.

"Right," he responded. His mother was a world famous fashion designer with her own company, brand name and modeling agency.

"So, how does a rich boy learn how to do housework?" She'd seen him do things like dusting, cleaning the windows, doing the laundry, mopping the floors, vacuuming the carpet and all sorts of things.

"Well, when I was growing up I always watched the maids go about with their work. You could say that it was my childish curiosity that forced me to ask them how to do it all."

Jinx imagined Draco as a little boy, asking how all the housework was done. He would be so cute that nobody could refuse such a request. She blinked. "Maids?"

"Maids," he confirmed.

"What about butlers?"

"We didn't have any. Just maids."

"I see... did any of them act extremely happy around you...?" Jinx asked a bit darkly, imagining some of the maids to be pretty young women.

"Oh no!" Draco said, understanding why she might be getting upset about his household only having maids. "They all saw me like a little brother at best. None of them had a interest in me whatsoever!"

"You sure?"

"Positive!" Draco said nodding his head for emphasis.

"Well alright." Jinx said willing to drop the subject. She wasn't blind. Draco was really attractive. He had bright green eyes and hair as red as fire, which fit since fire was his element. Definitely cute and dashing. His looks weren't the only thing that was attractive about him. His personality seemed to draw girls in like flies. He was kind, genuinely and sincerely, and he was willing to see the good in people, even her. He seemed to be able to befriend anyone. Plus, he was different. The heroes she'd met only wanted her behind bars or try to reform her for the sake of getting a criminal off the street but all he wanted was to befriend her and give her a new lease on life. She only became a villain because her powers were destructive and he'd argued that by her logic he should've become a villain too because to be fair fire was also destructive.

Here she was, a former villainess, sitting next to a boy who was a hero. In the past she never saw herself as a princess who would fall for a knight in shining armor but here she was. Draco was that knight.

Here he was, a knight who'd originally lost his will to fight and live, only going through the motions once he met and befriended the Titans. This girl beside him had given him the will to fight again. However, there were still many issues still left unresolved for him. He just hoped he had the strength to…

His inner musings were halted when he felt a pair of lips press against his cheek. He blushed in a vibrant shade of red as he looked to Jinx, a cheeky grin on her face. "Sorry," she apologized. "Couldn't re-"

She was stopped mid-sentence when he kissed her as well, his lips against hers. Jinx felt warm all over and so did he. He then deepened the kiss further, now with their mouths open. While he wore a red blush on his cheeks, her blush was dark pink.

They only broke the kiss, reluctantly, due to their mutual need for air. Their half-opened eyes gazed at each other as they pressed their foreheads together, bangs tickling each other.

"Sorry," he responded. "I couldn't resist either."

Jinx grinned as she said, "Well, in that case, let us forget apologizing and continue." With that being said the two kissed once more, with them being silhouetted by the sunset.

Then the peaceful moment was shattered by a sound only he could hear. It was the familiar ringing sound which alerted him of the presence of a Mirror Monster. He sighed and she recognized his expression. "Mirror Monster?"

"Tell the others I might be late for dinner." He gave her another short, yet sweet, kiss, before he jumped to his feet and dashed off to do his duty.

"He doesn't know it yet, but he's a Kamen Rider already, even without the fancy title," Jinx mused aloud.

**-END-**


End file.
